Path Taken
by Izzu
Summary: Chuno: The path that he had chosen was not the most righteous. Yet it was still the path he had taken.
1. Chapter 1

A character piece for Cheolwoong

* * *

Path Taken

By Izzu

o

He had a family. His mother. He couldn't allow anything to happen to himself, for his mother's sake. No amount of fealty could account to him ever abandoning his mother. Because there was no one else. If anything happened to him, his mother would have no one to watch over her! He had to survive... no matter what the cause. Even if at the expense of another...

The others had nothing to lose, even General Song. The long war had taken from them so much. Yet, he still had something to lose. He couldn't be so reckless without having anything certain to ensure his future.

When the general had decided to attack the convoy taking away the two princes, he had a hint of doubt inside. If something went wrong, he couldn't return home safely. His mother would be waiting in vain.

So when the others... and General Song had jumped into the fray, he had stopped himself. Instead of fighting alongside them, he merely watched. And as if he had foreseen it, it didn't turn out well. What else he could do but walk away? He knew better than to charge alone and try saving them.

He had returned in disgrace, yet he was not completely treated unwelcomed. An offer to be entrusted with much responsibility, who would have refused that? The Left State Councillor even offered his daughter's hand, what else could he do to refuse? An offer to further better his life, only a fool would refuse. He'd taken the less dangerous road, the _easy_ path. Who cared about about saving face? As long as he survived.

Until... he realised that the daughter was _ill_.

Well, you couldn't always have everything going well for you.

xxx

Many years passed, and _they_ returned. Yet he knew already that he had picked a side. And that side was the opposition; he couldn't choose to be loyal when knowing the fate for it would mean death. So even if he was troubled about it, he had framed that man who had shone so much.

That man should not have been so bold. If he at least relented, he wouldn't have attracted the attention of the _higher ups_. But if that man had done that, _he_ wouldn't have been that leader that he had looked up to.

They would be sentenced to death; that was almost certain. The lower officers were unimportant, even Hanseom and Gwangjae did not seemed to be a threat. They were minor contrivances; they just unfortunately stood in the way.

The one his father-in-law had been after was General Song Taeha. The person who was lauded as the strongest Joseon warrior, the close confidant of the late Crown Prince Sohyeon. The man whose loyalty was incomparable; an officer most honest who would definitely be a great threat to the faction. As long as Song Taeha was alive, the faction would face difficulty. As much as his mentor, the former Left State Councillor, Im Youngho. Because through General Song, the faction that supported the former crown prince's ideals would be strong. Since even amongst the military command he was the most respected of the higher officers.

With General Song with them, the other faction would have the military on their side.

So it was no surprise that the faction would want General Song eliminated. His father-in-law couldn't directly take Im Youngho down, the only way to do it was through Song Taeha. What remained was to turn the majority of the military away frong Song Taeha; which was easy since not all of them were under the tutelage of the former councillor.

And they succeed. By forcing Hanseom to betray the others, they had reassured the path to Song Taeha's demise. Until former Councillor Im Youngho stopped them by trading himself for Song Taeha's and his follower's lives.

In the end, the faction still wins.

Even with Song Taeha's survival it seemed the faction had no more concern for his former superior. Because Im Youngho has been defeated. After that, the faction did not face any hindrance anymore to have easily remove the late crown prince's spouse and his children from the scene. Considering their _protectors_ were no more. Aside from Im Youngho and Song Taeha, no other voice were as strong. The faction had an easy win.

xxx

He had requested for Song Taeha to serve under him. He had reasoned that the man needed to be monitored; even falling from grace would not deter the man to do anything if he found it to be _his_ righteous mission. It was certainly not because of the leg injury; because he was afraid to see the man being forced to do hard labour... with that condition. And the leg had seemed to remain crippled, it really seemed like that.

Even then, he was still troubled. Every time he'd tried to avoid staring at _him_ for too long. Because the man would give him such a saddened look that he could not bear to see. He had to survive, he _needed_ to survive. If that meant engaging with the demon then so be it.

And as he thought, the man did indeed have some aces with him still. Song Taeha had escaped.

Even though he made an effort to try recapture all of the escaped slaves including the general, he knew that the man wouldn't be so easily caught. If he did, then it wouldn't be that feared general anymore.

He resolved to let it remain that way, to repay the man for saving his life. All those years ago. That man had no reason to save him but _he_ did. That man had personally protected him, when any other officers would have easily abandoned him. Because if a soldier could not fight his way out on his own, what use are they to be alive if they didn't even manage to protect their own lives?

Yet Song Taeha had saved him. Even when he was not as competent soldier as him.

He thought he could leave it at that. And then the Councillor—his own father-in-law—tried to force his hand.

Very well, the prison was definitely better than his own home. Until his mother appeared, and his resolve weren't as strong. His old and ailing mother, because of this was made to come to such horrid place. Because of this, she was forced to be troubled. It was clear that he had to make a choice.

He knew at the moment he could not contend with his father-in-law. He was still not strong enough. Unlike Song Taeha, he had no one to back him. Not when the person who was supposed to back him up was the one prosecuting him. Being defiant would do him no good. He knew where this path would lead him. So he either have to forsake his life, his mother... or forsake Song Taeha once again.

The decision was not a hard one.


	2. Chapter 2

Path Taken

by Izzu

o

o

He thought his assignment was only to pursue Song Taeha. And then come the assassination order.

Not that it would trouble him. Im Young-ho was not his master nor was he attached to the relations of the late Crown Prince. His concerns were only on Song Taeha; the man whom he had convinced himself to forsake, to despise. Those long days in the cell, he had convinced himself wholeheartedly that Song Taeha was no one important to him. That it didn't matter to him if he betrayed that man; that General Song _deserved_ to be betrayed by him.

Just because that man had saved his life in the battlefield, didn't mean the man owned his life. Doesn't mean he had to repay the debt with his own life!

To Song Taeha, he was just another subordinate. Nothing more than that. That was what he made himself believe. Song Taeha saved him, not because he was an important compeer; but out of his duty as a leader. Nothing more. What's to owe to someone like that?

Compared to him, Song Taeha mostly endeared himself with the lower ranked officers. Lee Gwangjae, Kwak Hanseom... they and the few other lower ranked soldiers were much more familiar to that person rather than him. Even if he was supposed to be General Song's right-hand man. Even if his rank was higher than either Gwangjae or Hanseom. Those _subordinates_, were only loyal to Song Taeha. Never to him. Never once.

If he thinks like that, then his betrayal should be justified. Thinking like that should lessen the guilt swelling inside of him.

That's what he told himself when he slay Im Young-ho. That's what he told himself as every slash of his blade clashed with Song Taeha's great crescent blade. Ironicaly, it was only in moments like this that Song Taeha truly paid attention to him and him alone. Until an intrusion arise and the man fled his grasp.

No one could know how disappointed he was for that stolen moment.

Yet he continued his pursuit, whoever else he'd slain mattered to him no more. Be it former superior or mere minions, he couldn't care less. All that mattered was confronting _him_.

So he continued his mision, since he knew that man would also be there. To run after his subordinate and ward, whom he was ordered to kill. Even Hanseom, a lower ranked officer... looked down on him. He disliked him as well.

_"Stop!"_

And _he _came. Almost as heroic as a mythical creature. His voice lost none of its commanding presence.

How could he not hated the man for giving everyone that dared stand before him shivers in their bones? How could he not want to tear him apart just for that man's attention?

He had waited too long to be able to point his sword towards the man. To truly spar with the man and showed him how he had become stronger. To clash swords against him without reserve. To just show Song Taeha that he was strong too.

Yet it seemed even when he'd tried his best, he was defeated. And Song Taeha haven't even used his whole ability against him. Not even fought him using his famed weapon, his legendary great sword.

The man had spared his life! Despite how he wanted the man to finish him off. He had betrayed them. Killed their master and former superiors! Why didn't Song Taeha finished him off?

"_I trust you will stop,"_

The word 'trust' spoken to him by the person who should mistrust him. How that one word hurt him. How he just wanted to die by that man's blade...

"_Let us see this to the end! Song Taeha!"_

No matter how much he called out, that man continued to run further. Ignoring his existence again. He hated that so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Path Taken

By Izzu

o

The journey back had been an ardous one. Barely staunching his own injuries, he had paved the journey home. Alone with shame. Throughout the journey, two things were in his mind.

His mother... and Song Taeha.

Any other thoughts were meaningless, no one else held importance against these two people. Yet, as he reached Hanyang... he couldn't even allow himself to see his mother no matter how he wanted to see her. Because he couldn't let her see his current state. He didn't want her to know from who and why had he sustained such dreadful injuries. He couldn't bear the thought of her mother knowing how he'd became a slayer.

Oh, she knew that in his line of duty... as a military soldier, he would have slain many enemies. But, he didn't want her to know how much he had strayed. How his blade that used to slay the nation's enemies, had turned against the ones who had been his own—former—allies. His own superiors and compeers. He didn't want her to know that her son had turned his back from the brave men she had entrusted his safety in the battlefields.

That's why, even though he was so near... he didn't want her to see him like this. Yet... where else could he go to? His father-in-law would not be so pleased with him...

"There's no place to go..."

xxx

"_Husband..."_

"_My father... was a daunting man,"_

Lee Gyeongshik. The man who was behind the many conspiracies that brought downfall to the late Crown Prince, Song Taeha and his retinues... as well as the many ministers and officers that stood in his path. The proud and ambitious man that sought to gain power in the courts, in favour of the king.

Indeed he was such a daunting man. Yet that man as well acquired a weakness that he could never overcome. That weakness... he would use to topple the man from his mighty stage. If there were any other price to pay for betraying his allies, defeating that man would be a sweet reward. Compared to Song Taeha, he wouldn't bat an eye over betraying that man. Even if he was the father of his wife. That was a price the man had to pay for making him stray from the rightous path.

Just because he had betrayed Song Taeha, he wouldn't allow anyone else to use him or order him around like mere servant. Even if that man was his own father-in-law. Even if it was slight, he wouldn't let that man belittle him.

How dare his father-in-law sent along some measly slave hunter after Song Taeha; while at the same time giving him the task and mission to stop his former compeer from achieving his goal? Yet, while suffering from this setback... he had the chance to turn Song Taeha and that slave hunter against each other. He didn't even have to lay a finger on Song Taeha...

That man wasn't even aware that he was still pursuing him.

xxx

Meeting them again inside the Board of Punishment's jailcell gave him such a pleasure. He had his amusement playing around with the slave hunter. Yet with Song Taeha... that man was still so prideful. So stubborn to still uphold his loyalty towards a man who was already buried in the earth! Not even flinching at his own predicament, not even showing any signs that he would falter. How could he remained unshakened?

Watching the man about to face his own demise yet still clinging to his pride to die in honour, gave him mixed feelings. Having to witness Song Taeha's demise not under his own blade but on a measly rope, flood him with distaste. He couldn't watch such disgrace.

So he walked away.

And then he found out that Song Taeha eluded his demise yet again. His heart was overcome with joy. Since it meant his blade still stood a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Path Taken

By Izzu

o

The trail ran cold. As much as he could read Song Taeha's move he could not anticipate his next destination at the moment. Yet he knew what could be his intention. That man would go looking for his woman and the Royal Successor. Yet, there was another problem. He didn't know that woman nor could he read _her_ movement. Where _would_ that woman take the Royal Successor to?

Right now he could only rely on the patrols that were sent to look for that woman. How could searching for a mere woman who knew nothing of military tactics be so hard? Yet, that woman still managed to remained undetected.

Until the reports came about two individuals intervening on a questioning of a woman, who happened to carry a child that fits the description of the Royal Successor. Why won't he jump to this chance to retrieve the trail of Song Taeha?

His father-in-law already considered Song Taeha and the Royal Successor to be of no importance, having successfully sealed the Royal Successor's fate by branding the child a traitor. Yet, to him... with both of them still alive, they would remain to be a threat. His father-in-law may think that the _threat_ had ceased to matter but considering his own political ambitions, he could never overlook such things. And even if he didn't care about all of those political matters, there was still Song Taeha. He would not let that man any chance to get the better of him.

Pursuing Song Taeha was better than having to pursue a former minister...

xxx

And an interesting twist. Lee Daegil, the slave hunter that initially was sent to hunt and capture Song Taeha; ended up working together. It was a development that he had not expect. But through Lee Daegil the trail led him to Worak; before his pursuit was diverted again due to Song Taeha change of actions. What a frustrating turn of event; if he did as told and gone to Sowon, he would have been a step ahead of Song Taeha.

It was a surprise to find out about Hanseom's demise. Considering the man managed to fend him off long enough for Song Taeha to come to their rescue. But considering how the odds had been against the man, he wasn't surprised that Hanseom met his demise. Even _his_ obstinancy would not allow him to fight off throngs of soldier on his own.

He haven't gone after Hanseom again since Jeju partially because Hanseom had chosen to leave separately without being accompanied by any scholar. Another reason had been... if he had fought with Hanseom again, he wouldn't be able to go after the other former compeers and slay them. That man's obstinancy knew no limit, it would be hard to deal with him in a short time. Hanseom would have refused to die so easily. Yet he did.

In the end, of the former compeers that he'd betrayed... Song Taeha was the only one left.

xxx

It was unquestionable to think that Song Taeha would go back to Hanyang to see the crown prince. With the deaths of his former compeers and his father-in-law tightening the noose on the faction that tried to oppose them, Song Taeha had only one last thing he could do to save the Royal Successor. A pardon. Yet he could not get that directly from the king. It was the only reasonable thought.

If ever he wanted to catch Song Taeha, that was such and opportunity.

Seeing Lee Daegil fighting alongside Song Taeha gave him an uncomfortable recollection. Since with every move that man made; supporting the man who used to be a compeer, filled him with dread. Since it made him see a shred of his own past. The past that he himself had abandoned.

How could this paltry slave hunter; formed a bond to Song Taeha—in such a short time comparable to his own—yet able to display such capability that he himself used to have? How could a mere knave... be taking a path so similar as the path he used to tread?

xxx

His father-in-law's demise meant nothing. Stopping Song Taeha was all that mattered.

He didn't care that he fought the man using underhanded means, as long as he could win. And it seemed it didn't even matter, Song Taeha seemed to have lost half of the fight since the last time they clashed. Defeating him would not be too hard.

And the man reappeared again, to save Song Taeha. Like a shadow, not straying far behind. Quite pertinacious... to cling onto a belief to want to defeat him. Quite like many of Song Taeha's retinue that he'd slain.

"_What is the reason you're doing this?"_

It could not be because the petty slave hunter was so self-righteous to want to save someone like Song Taeha! The two of them did not appear to have known each other too long—Lee having had pursued Song Taeha for the price on his former compeer's head. The two of _them_ shouldn't have been that close to have formed any kind of camaraderie. (Yet both of _them_ had been running together since the day they escaped from being hanged.)

Although it would seemed a connection did exist between those two through that woman that tagged with Song Taeha. That man's_wife._

"_That fool saved me once,"_

It could not be right. There shouldn't be a point in time prior where either of the two would have met! Since for almost two years... he had served as a government slave and years before—he was not in the country. How could there be a time where Song Taeha could have given that slave hunter such life-debt? Unless...

Suddenly he was hit by an enormous irony. That war. The one that led to the two princes being sent to Qing as hostages. As well as the one that led Song Taeha and a few of his men to accompany the two royals to Shenyang!

The same war... during which, General Song had saved his life. How could there be such coincidences in life? Back then, they had moved erratically. Chasing after the Qing soldiers that terrorized the common people. How the odds could happen that Lee Daegil would be amongst the people Song Taeha had saved?

"_Even you..."_

"_Even you bring me misery,"_

To think that he... had abandoned his saviour yet this other man, even went so far as to give up his own life to save the man! Just because Song Taeha had saved _him_. Just because the man had aspired to change their worlds!

"_I won."_

This time he was the one that spared that man's life. By stopping his pursuit of the man; letting Song Taeha escape with his wife and child.

Yet looking at his _empty_ abode with an impaired wife who had been attepting in vain to try kill herself; yet recalling that said wife had lost her father just recently, he collapsed before her. How could his _victory_ felt so shallow?

He hadn't won.


End file.
